heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Drake
"Of course we're going to do this. I said it looked tough, not unbeatable." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Tim Drake is the son of Jack Drake, the owner of Drake Medical. A bit of a prodigy he's already graduated the prestigious Brantford Academy and is attending Gotham State University as a Freshman. Robin is Batman's sidekick. Nobody is quite sure how many Robins there have been but this one seems to be quite a detective and skilled with a staff. History The only son of Jack and Janet Drake and heir to the family fortune built from Drake Medical, Tim was a curious and precocious child. He learned to read months ahead of the average and was quite good ay puzzles and mazes. While Jack and Janet were loving parents, their schedules were often busy and Tim spent much of his childhood being raised by hired caregivers. Still, Jack and Janet often tried to make up for their absences with grand gestures; like the day they took their young son to see the Hailey Circus. It was on that trip to the circus that a curious path would be set for young Tim. He watched the famed Flying Graysons go through their acrobatic routine in amazement. He especially marveled at young Dick Grayson performing a quadruple somersault; a feat the ringmaster said that only 4 other people in the world could perform. And then, tragedy struck as the elder Graysons were killed when their trapeze rope snapped. It was a night that Tim would recall a few years later when watching footage of Batman and Robin capturing the Penguin. Robin performed a quadruple somersault, just like Dick Grayson had. The two would be about the same age and had the same build, so Tim began investigating. And after a bit of digging, he was able to confirm that Dick Grayson was indeed Robin; which made Bruce Wayne, Batman. Tim kept this knowledge to himself, still retaining an interest in the dynamic duo. Robin left to join the Titans and eventually become Nightwing. A new Robin appeared around the same time Bruce Wayne adopted an orphan named Jason Todd. And then all too soon, Jason Todd was killed; a victim of the Joker. Another Robin appeared, but was...different. It took a while, but Tim figured out that the new Robin was a girl. And she was spending much of her time with Nightwing, rather than with Batman. Tim saw Batman descend into grief and become reckless, missing obvious clues that Two-Face was behind a recent crime spree. The solution, he thought, was to re-unite Batman and Dick Grayson to re-form the Dynamic Duo. But after confronting Dick with his knowledge and bringing the old partners back together, Tim found himself caught up in the case and donned Joson’s Robin costume to help out his heroes when Batman, Nightwing, and Robin were caught in a trap set by Two-Face. While angry at first, Bruce listened to the cooler heads of Dick, Carrie and Alfred, reluctantly agreeing to make Tim the new Robin. Plans were made for Tim to begin his training. But before that could happen, Tim’s parents were kidnapped by a Caribbean drug lord named the Obeah Man. Batman tried to rescue the Drakes, but they had already been poisoned by the voodoo drug kingpin. Janet died and Jack was paralyzed. The personal tragedy made Tim more determined than ever to become Robin, and he was soon sent off for training while on summer break from school. Tim went first to Paris to study under the last master of a Tibetan Martial Art; one that emphasized stealth, pressure points, and Oriental healing. Two months into that training, however, Tim found himself caught up in a race to stop the criminal Kingsnake from unleashing the bubonic plague upon the city of Hong Kong. Tim arrived in Hong Kong days ahead of Kingsnake and began investigating in an attempt to stop the plot before it could be unleashed. He was found by Lady Shiva, who showed him her own styles and trained Tim over the course of a week. With the help of Shiva, Tim was able to disable the delivery mechanism before it could be activated and defeated Kingsnake. After returning to Gotham, Tim began his career as Robin in earnest, although he still trained extensively under Batman's careful eye. Soon after, he gained the respect of the Gotham City Police and Commissioner Gordon when Tim stopped the Joker on his own while Batman was in Europe. Tim’s career as Robin flourished, facing off against most of Batman’s villains, facing Bane’s reign of terror, helping maintain order in Gotham when The Merge happened, and joining the Titans. And he even managed to graduate from high school 2 years earlier. Now, Tim is fully comfortable in the role of Robin and is beginning a new stage of his life by attending Gotham University with a double major in Computer Science and Business. Personality Brave: You have to have a certain amount of bravery to go out night after night and fight Gotham’s crop of gangbangers, psychos, and mobsters. Either bravery or insanity, and Tim isn’t insane (he hopes). While he tends to be more cautious than his peers, Tim does throw himself into danger quite often once he has a plan of attack formed. Loyal: Tim is intensely loyal to his friends, teammates, and family. Anyone that Tim considers a friend will have a steadfast ally that can be counted on no matter what. If the Titans or the Bat-Family call for him, Tim will come running. Curious: Tim has always had a curious mind, trying to uncover secrets and understand how things work. It’s how he was able to deduce the identities of Batman and Robin all those years ago.He pays attention, uncovering and analyzing clues as well as his mentor. Tim particularly seems to be able to foil the Riddler’s puzzles and mind teasers, having spent most of his life engaging in such intellectual games. Geek: Tim is an unashamed geek, enjoying almost everything Sci-Fi and Fantasy. He’s an avid role-player, hosting many games at his home in Gotham, and he’s also a serious gamer. Tim has all of the current consoles and the top games, engaging in first person shooters or sports games across the internet.he always gets the latest gadget, sometimes before it hits the open market, and loves testing out new games and tech toys. Reflective: Because so much came to Tim so easily, he takes failure harder than he should. He dwells on the mistakes he’s made, sometimes letting them cloud his thinking. Tim can become obsessive in correcting what he sees are flaws and mistakes that he’s made. Logs * 2015-02-15 - Tooth and Titans - The Titans run afoul of Daemonites at STAR Labs, and the Grifter makes an appearance to complicate things. Category:Regular Characters Category:Family Matters Category:Wealthy Category:Titans Category:1998 Births Category:Bat Family Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Available Characters